Tell Him
by Elisabeth Cook
Summary: The annual 4th of July party carries some surprises for Mac when she suddenly finds herself in Harm's arms.


Untitled Document

Title - Tell Him   
Author - Elisabeth Cook  
E-Mail address - [allegretto@gmx.net][1]   
Rating - PG   
Classification - R [Harm/Mac]   
Spoilers - none   
Summary - The annual 4th of July party carries some surprises for Mac when she suddenly finds herself in Harm's arms.   
First Posted - July 1999

Disclaimer - Yadda, yadda, yadda... do you really think I would be writing fanfic if I owned any of this? 

Author's Notes - A little less introspective, a little more fluff, still no plot. The song is "Tell Him" by Vonda Shepard. It's amazing to see how many nice and shippery songs there are on the Ally McBeal soundtrack... so be prepared for more stories coming your way in the near future ;) 

**Tell Him**

"Major, would you care to dance?" Mac looked up to find Admiral Chegwidden smiling at her, his arm stretched out, obviously looking forward to leading her toward the dance floor. She never knew what demon had possessed her to actually stand up and follow him, but she simply couldn't turn down her superior's request, could she? It might have been the particularly joyous mood she had been in this afternoon, in fact everybody had seemed much more relaxed than usual. 

Whoever had decided this, it had been a great idea to reinstate the annual 4th of July party at the office, or so she had thought at first. Now she wasn't so sure about that anymore. She had vowed to stay away from the dance floor this afternoon, no matter how much she enjoyed the party. She had also vowed to stay away from Harm as much as possible, or at least make sure she didn't come too close to him. At least it looked like she wasn't about to break that second vow as well. He had seemed as reluctant to dance as she was. Probably a good thing, she mused, she had no idea what would have happened had he asked her to dance. As much as she wanted it, she knew she probably couldn't stand being so close to him. Especially not with this many people around. 

She didn't want to make a fool out of herself by acting like a lovesick teenager around him. He had no idea what he did to her, and neither did anyone else, and she liked to keep it this way. Still, she couldn't take her eyes off him as she moved through the crowd on the dance floor. He was sitting on the lawn a couple of feet away, obviously deep in thought. Or what other reason was there for repeatedly picking up the stack of used paper plates and setting it down again on the exact same spot instead of standing up and carrying it over to the trash can? 

She forced herself to look away from him and focus her attention on the person she was dancing with. She really didn't want to tick off the admiral, besides, she didn't want him to see who exactly she was looking at instead. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw Harriet begin to argue with Harm. She smiled as she watched her practically pull him toward the dance floor. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had to be dragged here. But why wasn't Harriet dancing with Bud? She had been hanging all over him most of the afternoon, with the admiral happily watching his namesake they for once had a little time for themselves. 

Good, Harm had finally disappeared from her line of sight, now she would be able to give the admiral all the attention he deserved, she mused as another song began to play. Then she watched Chegwidden's smile widen as he looked at someone standing behind her back. "Mind if we swapped partners for this one song?" 

A short pause, "Of course not, sir." A moment of hesitation and she found herself in his arms. _Don't think about it, Mac. _She flashed him a brief smile and then forced her gaze to roam the crowd. "Hey, flyboy." 

Was the music really this excruciatingly slow or was she just imagining things? "Hey there, marine. Didn't think we'd meet again so soon." She felt his breath against her ear_. Don't think about it._ She swallowed hard. People were watching them already. It wasn't that obvious, was it? She was giving her best not to lean against him too closely. 

She wanted nothing more than to enjoy this feeling of closeness, the warmth where his body brushed against hers. _You're doing it again, Mac, think of something else!_ Instead, she felt unbelievably awkward. 

There was Bud, she had finally spotted him. Good, something else to focus her attention on. But what was he doing over there arguing with the DJ? 

No time to think about that. She had to make Harm let go of her soon. Now. She felt her control beginning to slip. And he wasn't making it easy for her either, each time she tried to bring a little distance between them, he pulled her even more close. Did this song have to go on forever? Harriet and the admiral were definitely watching them. 

Then, finally, the song was over. She breathed a silent sigh of relief. But before she even had a chance to pull herself out of Harm's embrace - now, she wasn't really trying very hard, was she? - the music began to play again. 

She breathed another sigh of relief. The rhythm which now blasted out of the speakers was nice and fast. If she would ever be able to make it through another song, it had to be one like this. Then she felt Harm's body momentarily tighten against hers. His movements slowed down and something about the way he carried himself made her listen to the lyrics. 

_I know somethin' about love  
You've gotta want it bad  
If that guy's got into your blood  
Go out and get him _

He seemed to swallow hard, but his movements picked up speed again. Something told her to better stop this right now, but she was unable to move - or at least to move differently from what the rhythm of the song dictated. The feeling of being watched was stronger than ever. And really, when she turned her head a bit, she could see both Harriet and the admiral staring at them. And there was a certain mischievousness in their eyes she didn't know she liked to see. 

_If you want him to be the very part of you  
__That makes you want to breathe  
Here's the thing to do _

The sight of them stop dancing and stand in the middle of the dance floor, staring at her and Harm almost made her miss the next part of the song. 

_Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
__Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
__Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now _

She felt his arms tighten around her in surprise. _Don't look at him._ Now where did Bud go again? There he was, still standing next to the DJ. Staring at the two of them. 

_I know something about love  
__You gotta show it and make him  
__See that moon above  
__Reach out and get it _

How had she ever ended up in this situation anyway? What was she doing in his arms, in front of all these people? Neither one of them had wanted to dance, so what were both of them doing here on this makeshift dance floor? 

_If you want him to  
__Make your heart sing out  
And if you want him to  
Only think of you _

This simply couldn't just be a coincidence. Harriet and the admiral had completely stopped dancing a long time ago, and other couples started to do the same. For a second, her eyes met with Harriet's and what she saw in there gave a whole new meaning to the words she heard next. 

_Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
__Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now _

Her emotions were going on a rollercoaster ride and, judging from the way Harm's hands had begun to tremble, his were doing the same. There was no way she would get out of this situation unaffected, no matter what she did, she would make a fool of herself. With this many people watching them now there was no way she could make a graceful exit. 

_Ever since the world began it's been that way  
__For man and women were created  
To make love their destiny  
Then why should true love be so complicated? _

Complicated? Like hell this wasn't complicated. Her emotions were getting the better of her. She was furious. Somebody had set them up and once she got a hold of that person she would make him pay. Anger began to well up in the pit of her stomach... it was anger, wasn't it? She had never felt this way before and it was pushing her over the edge. 

_I know something about love  
__You gotta take it and  
Show him what the world is made of  
One kiss will prove it _

It wasn't anger, it couldn't be. But could this really be love? Apparently she didn't know anything about it. This feeling that her heart was tearing apart, the fire burning deep inside of her, the sensation that her innermost feelings began to turn inside out... 

_If you want him to be  
__Always by your side  
Take his hand tonight  
Swallow your foolish pride and _

She realized that they had stopped dancing long ago. They stood, their feet glued to the floor, his hands clutching hers. She squeezed his hand and in return, his fingers tightened around hers to a point where she thought her bones couldn't take the strain any more. And yet the pain she was feeling in her hand was nothing compared to the pain burning deep inside her heart. 

_Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
__Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now _

Their surroundings all but forgotten, tears began to roll down her cheeks as she pulled him close to her. Her gaze locked with his and her arms wrapped around him. When their lips finally met it was as if all the emotions that had been building up inside of her were now pouring into that one kiss. A kiss that proved everything she ever wanted to tell him. 

_Tell him that you're never gonna leave him  
__Tell him that you're always gonna love him  
Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now _

_~ finis ~ _

   [1]: mailto:allegretto@gmx.net



End file.
